Adventures In Gamagakure
by Shodaime Ramenkage
Summary: Ever wonder where all the summon animals live? Read and find out!
1. Life in Gamagakure

SR: Currently I'm having writers block for Sasuke's Worst Nightmare, so I came up with this!

Sasuke: At least i'm my own age this time.

SR: Umm...Sasuke? You're not in this fic. Well you might have an apearence of two, but you're really minor.

Sasuke:Well that's good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of Naruto.

* * *

Gamakichi woke up one morning, went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and ate breakfast made up of dead bugs. Then he went outside to start his day. It began like any other day, Gamakichi would hear Gamatatsu wake up and clumsily break something. Then he'd have to come and clean it up and make sure his brother was ok. Then he went to school. Once he was there, he saw Gamahana, a frog he had a crush on for a long time. But Gamahana had a crush on the most popular guy in the class, Gamashishi. But he didn't like any of the girls and kept to himself. (SR: sound familiar?) 

"Ohayo Gamahana-chan!" Gamakichi cried to her.

"Ohayo Gamakichi!" she cried back. "Guess what! I got summoned yesterday!"

"That's great! I always get summoned when my dad's in a fight! He fought Manda once!" Gamakichi said proudly.

"You're dad is the best you know."

"I know. I'm going ot become the Gamakage just like him someday."

Then Gamakichi say another friend of his.

"Ohayo Gamamayuge!"

Gamamayuge hopped over to him.

"Guess what! Gamahana-chan got summoned yesterday!"

"THAT'S GREAT! SOMEDAY THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL GIVE ME THE HONOR OF ALSO BEING SUMMONED!"

"Do you always have to yell like that?"

Another frog came up to them.

"Class is starting soon."

"Hai Gamaruka-sensei!" everyone hopped to class.

"Ok class. Today we will work on defensive training. Each of you will wear arm guards and go outside to the training field. Kunai and shuriken launchers are set up there. They will shoot a kunai or shuriken at you and you will have to guard it. Don't worry they're not real and can't hurt you."

So the frogs put on the arm guards and went to the training field which was located right outside the school.Gamakichi, Gamahana, Gamamayuge were at the far left side of the field. There, they saw Gamakumo.

"This is troublesome" he was saying when they came up to him. "I'd rather be watching the clouds or playing shougi right now."

"Will shougi skills help you in a fight? I don't think so" Gamakichi said to him.

"Well I don't really like fighting anyways." Gamakumo said back.

"You there! Get started!" Gamaruka yelled to them.

"Hai" they all yelled back.

"So where's Gamatsume?" asked Gamakichi while blocking a shuriken.

"I don't know" Gamamayuge blocked a kunai and the shurken that was coming at his side which had flown at him after Gamakichi blocked it.

"Maybe he got summoned and is in a fight right now" Gamakumo suggested while lazily doging the kunai instead of blocking it.

Gamahana looked at him. "But he wouldn't be useful-"

"GAMAHANA LOOK OUT!" Gamakichi screamed.

Gamahana looked back at a kunai flying at her. "AAAHHH!" She covered her face but looked again when she didn't feel any impact. Gamashishi was standing in front of her.

"Gamashishi-kun!"

"Geez you're annoying." He muttered and hopped away.

"That bastard. Are you alright Gamahana-chan?" Gamakichi asked her.

"Yeah i'm fine." she said dreamily, looking at Gamashishi.

"Ok class dismissed. Take off your arm guards and leave them over here." Gamaruka announced to everyone. They all took off their arm guards and went to make plans with their friends or went home. Gamakichi, Gamahana, Gamakumo, and Gamamayuge looked at eachother, wondering what to do for the rest of the day.

"Well first let's find out where Gamatsume is." Gamakichi suggested. Everyone agreed and went to look for their lost friend. They found him taking a nap under a tree not too far from the school. He yawned and waved at them while they were coming up to him. His pet mosquito, Bakamaru, was resting on his head.

"Yo! What's up?" he said when they came over.

"Not much. Why'd you miss school today?" Gamakichi asked him.

"Well my sister didn't wake me up and she _knows_ my alarm clock is broken." he sighed. "Did I miss much?"

"No. We did kunai and shuriken blocking." Gamakichi answered. "And Gamahana-chan got-"

But no one heard what else he said cuz he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That bastard. He got summoned again." Gamatsume said grimly.

"Well that's because he's stronger than us and needs more chakra to summon. The people who summon us are usually in training." Gamahana explained.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL MAKE SURE I'M SUMMONED!" Gamamayuge yelled.

"And Bakamaru and I are a lot stronger than that guy!" Gamatsume shouted angrily. Bakamaru buzzed around.

"But Gamakichi is the Gamakage's son. So he's got power in his genes." Gamahana sighed and layed down. "We should train more and graduate out of the academy first."

**In Konoha**

"Ah! Gamakichi! Why can't i summon any bigger and stronger frogs?" Naruto complained loudly. "I just summoned your brother!"

"Hi Gamakichi nii-chan." Gamatatsu waved at him.

"Have you tried using more chakra?" Gamakichi asked running-around-in-circles Naruto.

Naruto stopped and looked at him. "More chakra? Whenever I do that I end up summoning your dad remember?"

"Well try using more chakra than you use when you summon me, but less the amount you use when you summon my dad. On second thought..." Gamakichi started thinking.

"What? What?" Naruto asked him.

"Try using the same amount of chakra you use when you summon me again. Actually, do it eleven times."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok I guess"

So Naruto used kuchiyose no jutsu eleven more times, thus depleting him of his chakra. But in front of him stood eleven frogs looking confused, one looking happy, and one looking dumb. (guess who that is) Gamakichi started introducing the frogs.

"This is Gamahana. I like her, but she only likes that bastard Gamashishi." Gamakichi points at a frog who looked like he was better than everyone, sitting on the rock like that. "And this is Gamatsume and his pet Bakamaru." He points at a frog with a mosquito on his head. "That is Gamabaggu who uses bugs to fight." he points to a sunglasses wearing frog. "And there is Gamashai" he points to a shy looking frog. "There is her cousin Gamaunmei" he points at another frog. "That is Gamamayuge" he pointed at a fog who was babbling non-stop about 'the power of youth. "There is Gamabuki who is the best weapon user in the academy" he pointed to the frog Gamamayuge was talking to. "Over there is the lazy Gamakumo." he pointed to a cloud-gazing frog. "That's Gamabuta, Gamahana's rival for Gamashishi's love." he points to a frog who kept talking to Gamashishi who was ignoring her. "And last is Gamameshi." he points to a fat frog who was happily eating snacks.

"And why did you want me to summon them?" Naruto asked

"Most of them have never been summoned before, and I thought they should see the human world."

Gamakumo hopped over to Gamakichi. "Who's the guy in the orange clothes?"

"That's Naruto, the guy who summoned my dad in the fight against Shukaku. He's currently Jiraiya's student." This resulted in wide eyes for most of the frogs.

"Jiraiya? You mean _the_ Jiraiya?"

"But I thought only Jiraiya could summon your dad."

"Well Naruto can summon him too. If he had any chakra left he'd show you."

"Well I got places to be right now, so if you don't mind, i'll leave you now." Naruto said and ran off.

"So now what do we do?"

"I don't know"

"Since we're in the human world, let's explore it a bit."

"I'm hungry"

"How troublesome"

"How do we get back?"

This left confused looks on everyones faces, except Gamakichi, Gamatasu, and Gamahana who have been summoned before. They decided to stick around for a bit. It's not everyday they get summoned. So they used this chance to look around and maybe meet some humans.

* * *

SR: Ok I have no idea whether to continue this or not. So please review and tell me your opinion on this. And if you're not fimiliar with my other fic, Sasuke's Worst Nightmare, please read and review that too, cuz in my opinoon, it's a lot better than this. Maybe you've noticed, but the frogs are just like the eleven genin plus one chuunin. So if you can guess each frog's human counterpart, I might update faster! 


	2. Meeting Gai's Team

SR: Thanks for the reviews, even there were only three. I know this isn't as good as my other fic. If any of you are wondering which frog is the counterpart of the rookie 12, let me help you. Try to find the connection between their names and their human counterparts.

Gamakichi-Naruto  
Gamahana-Sakura (Hana means flower)  
Gamashishi-Sasuke (Shishi means lion)  
Gamatsume-Kiba (Tsume means claw)  
Gamabaggu-Shino (Baggu means bug)  
Gamashai-Hinata (Shai means shy)  
Gamaunmei-Neji (Unmei means fate)  
Gamamayuge-Lee (Mayuge means eyebrows)  
Gamabuki-Tenten (Buki means weapon)  
Gamakumo-Shikamaru (Kumo means cloud)  
Gamabuta-Ino (Buta means pig)  
Gamameshi-Chouji (Meshi means meal)

SR: And I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The frogs were hopping around the streets of Konoha. Everyone cleared a path for them since an army of tiny hopping frogs is kinda creepy. They kept just sight seeing until they found the forest. There they saw four people. Two of which were wearing green spandex and had ridiculously huge eyebrows. 

"Come on Lee, Neji, Tenten! Your power of youth should drive you to to your best!" The taller man shouted at his students.

Lee, Neji, and Tenten didn't listen to him since they were too preoccupied with the group of frogs watching them.

"Why hello there! What would a group of youthful frogs be doing here?" Gai asked them, stiking a pose, his teeth shining.

"You're an inspiration!" Gamamyuge cried, hopping over to Gai. "Even more inspiration than Oprah!" Gamamayuge started crying. "I am Gamamayuge! The youthful red beast of Gamagakure!"

"I am astounded to find another so passionate about youth! Come, let us teach eachother the ways of our youth!" Gai posed.

"Oh Gai-sensei!" Lee cried. Then Gai, Lee, and Gamamayuge engaged in a group hug, while everyone else sweatdropped.

"I guess fate has chosen to have me with that loser forever." Neji and Gamaunmei said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Neji! It seems you have that feog have some things in common! Training is dismissed and you can talk to him! Tenten, you also have the day off!" Gai dismissed his students.

Tenten collected her weapons, Neji went off with Gamaunmei, Lee and Gai went with Gamamayuge to discuss the power of youth.

Gamabuki hopped over to Tenten. "You're a weapons master aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am." Tenten replied, bending down. "How can you tell?"

"The way you handle your weapons."

"Oh."

"I'm a weapons master as well. The best in my class."

"Really?"

All the frogs nodded their heads.

"Cool. Come with me, I'll show you my fanily's weapons shop."

"Cool!"

"We'll meet back at the spot we were summoned at the end of the day!" Gamakichi called to his departing friends.

"Ok!" they called back.

Gai and Lee took Gamamayuge to that place where Gai's team went their first day as Genin. That balconey thingy with the seats, remember?

"So then I used my Dynamic Entry, to defeat the man attacking Naruto!" Gai told Lee and Gamamayuge.

"Gai-sensei! You're so cool!" Lee and Gamamayuge screamed together.

"But the thing is...that mean was actually Jiraiya-sama." Gai said sadly, his head hanging.

Lee and Gamamayuge sweatdropped. "You attacked Jiraiya-sama!" Gamamayuge looked shocked.

Gai nodded. "I forgot to bring my mirror, so I didn't know it was him."

Lee gasped. "Gai-sensei! How could you forget something so important as a mirror! What if someone told you you had something on your face? What would you do then? What if-"

"I know Lee!" Gai started crying. "It seems my youth is slowly fading away. I will soon enter the wintertime of old age!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

All three engaged in another group hug. Elsewhere, Neji and Gamaunmei were sharing their hatred for the main house.

"My father was killed by the main house. He went as my uncle's double. I've held a grudge ever since." Neji said sadly.

"The main house can be so cruel." Gamaunmei nodded his head. "My mother was driven insane by her curse seal."

"The main house must die!" They both shouted at the same time, and laughed.

Tenten was showing Gamabuki around her family's weapons shop. Gamabuki's eyes were wide in awe.

"Wow. So many weapons. And they're all well made too!"

"Yeah. Our family is theOK t main producer of weapons in Konoha. There are others, but our weapons are the best. Here, let me show you my own creations."

Tenten led Gamabuki to her room. There were all sorts of weapons hanging from the walls.

"Here, take a look at this." Tenten showed Gamabuki a box with shuriken in them.

"They look like normal shuriken."

"But take a look of what happens when you throw them." Tenten threw a shuriken at tree about fifty meters away. Instead of the shuriken going straight to the target, it curved just before it hit, and went around and hit the back. "By changing the weight distribution of the shuriken, it can take any number of unexpected turns so the enemy can't predict it's path." (SR: I have no idea if that's true, so just play along and don't sue me)

"Wow. That's amazing."

Gamakichi and the rest were hopping around Konoha, until they came across a group of ninjas who were all wearing overly large jackets.

* * *

**SR: **And that's where i'll end it. Sorry for the long update, but im focused mainly on Sasuke's Worst Nightmare. Next time, Gamakichi and friends meet Kurenai's team.  



End file.
